Sunshine!
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Demi sebuah mimpi, mereka berpisah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali? Tentu semuanya telah berubah. Naruto sang penyanyi terkenal dan Hinata sang calon istri pengusaha kaya/Chapter 4/Warning Inside/Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata berdiri di depan mading fakultasnya. Ia sedang memperhatikan sebuah poster. Dalam poster berukuran A1 itu tertulis sebuah kata 'SUNSHINE!' dengan gambar seorang pria berambut _blonde_ sedang memegang gitar. Tatapan pemuda itu tertuju pada buku not yang ada di depannya. Nampaknya ia sangat bahagia. Wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah poster. Tangan putihnya seakan membelai wajah sang pria yang ada di dalam poster.

"Naruto-kun," gumamnya lemah.

Aktifitas wanita itu mau tak mau terganggu ketika sapaan teman kampusnya terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya terdengar riang. Sepertinya ia sedang senang, "Hinata!" wanita berambut bagaikan permen kapas itu lalu merangkulnya.

Tangan Hinata reflek berpindah ke tali tasnya, "E..eh, Sakura-chan," ia sampai tergagap karena malu ketahuan sedang bertingkah aneh.

"Kau kenapa, eh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Dengan cepat wanita berambut indigo itu menggeleng, "Ti..tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura lalu berpaling ke poster yang ada di depannya, "Wah, konser _Sunshine_, ya?," wanita itu lalu kembali menatap temannya yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu dengan tatapan selidik, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Hinata-chan? Ceritakan padaku. Pandanganmu sayu sekali."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Sakura tak memandanginya lagi, "_A_.._ano_, Sakura-chan. Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

Sakura lalu melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah iya! Sudah jam sepuluh. Ayo, Hinata!" ucapnya sambil menarik Hinata untuk bergegas pergi ke kelas mereka.

Kepala Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Mata _amethyst_nya kembali melihat ke arah poster itu. Dengan tatapan yang lebih sayu lagi.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**No Pairing for This Chapter**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-SUNSHINE!**_**-**_

* * *

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur terus, Naruto!" bentakan itu disusul dengan tarikan kasar selimut yang membungkus pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut.

Bukannya langsung bangun, pria itu justru hanya menggeliat lemah dan kembali meringkuk. Membelakangi si pemilik suara. Si pemilik suara, Murasaki Shion, hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya pria yang satu ini tidak hanya satu atau dua kali melakukan hal seperti itu. Setiap hari ia dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Kalau bukan karena kewajibannya sebagai _manager_, ia tidak akan sudi pagi-pagi buta untuk datang ke apartemen yang kondisinya melebihi kapal pecah.

Mata _violet_ Shion lalu memandangi wajah Naruto yang rupanya masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Jangankan memandang Naruto yang sedang tertidur, bertatapan dengannya saat terjaga pun membuat jantungnya hampir melompat. Ya, wanita itu memang menyukai pria bersurai _blonde_ yang memiliki tanda tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya itu. Namun rasa sukanya sengaja ia simpan dengan alasan keprofesionalan bekerja.

"Naruto!" bentakan kali ini sukses membuat Naruto hampir terbangun, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam tentunya.

"Mmh...lima menit lagi," gumamnya asal.

Shion memutar matanya kesal, "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang masih belum berubah dari posisinya. "Ayo bangun! Kau ada persiapan untuk konser perdanamu."

Dengan malas Naruto berusaha untuk membuka matanya, "Iya...iya...aku bangun," ia lalu menggaruk perutnya yang merupakan kebiasaannya dari kecil ketika ia bangun tidur.

Shion yang melihat itu memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya panas bagaikan kepiting rebus, "He..hentikan kebiasaanmu itu! Kau tidak malu melakukannya dihadapanku?"

Naruto menguap sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Iya..iya. Kau bawel sekali. Seperti ibuku," racaunya. Pria itu lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Shion hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Naruto menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Ya, wanita. Selama ini pria itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai _partner_ kerja. Bahkan perlakuannya terhadap teman-temannya yang ber_gender_ laki-laki sama dengan perlakuannya terhadapnya. Apa Naruto tak bisa memperlakukannya sedikit lebih istimewa?

Shion lalu menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu yang jaraknya terpisah dari kamar tidur. Ia memeriksa kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dalam map plastiknya. Disana banyak kontrak sponsor yang harus mereka berdua –Naruto dan Shion- diskusikan. Kontrak itu sangat penting, menyangkut dengan akan diadakannya konser perdana Naruto.

"Sponsor lagi?" ucap Naruto yang rupanya sudah selesai mandi. Rambut _blonde_nya masih basah. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat sangat, umm, _seksi_?

Pipi Shion memanas. Ia sedikit mengangkat kertas yang ia baca hingga menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi semburat merahnya, "I..iya." Tidak ingin terlihat salah tingkah di depan Naruto, Shion berdeham sebentar, "Ini sponsor baru yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kita," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kertas itu kepada Naruto.

_Sapphire_nya menjelajah isi kertas kontrak itu. Sesekali ia mengangguk pelan, namun tanpa bertanya sama sekali. Jelas saja, walaupun baru pertama kali mengadakan konser ia bukanlah seorang amatiran. Pria itu sudah malang melintang di dunia musik Jepang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Selepas ia lulus _High_ _School_. Masalah kontrak sponsor sudah sering ia tangani. Walaupun bukan skala besar.

"Ada yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Shion. Wanita itu mengambil kertas lain yang juga berada dalam map, " Sponsor yang satu ini agak menyusahkan," ia memberikan kertas tersebut pada Naruto yang sepertinya belum membaca habis kertas yang pertama.

"Menyusahkan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas yang Shion berikan.

Wanita beriris _violet_ itu mengangguk, "Kau diminta untuk menjadi model iklannya jika mau produk itu mensponsori kita."

Naruto mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. Ia berpikir, "Jika satu kali ambil gambar tak masalah. Aku tak mau kontrak yang mengikat," ia lalu meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja dengan sembarangan.

Shion membereskan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam map, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus sampai studio jam sepuluh," wanita itu lalu bangun dari duduknya. Bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan menunggumu di _loby_," lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Mengganti t-_shirt_nya dengan kemeja _dark_ _brown_ berlengan panjang serta _black_ _jeans_ sebagai bawahannya. Sangat _simple_ memang. Namun _pheromone_ yang berasal dari tubuhnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ibaratnya, mau memakai pakaian apapun ia akan terlihat menarik. Jaket kulit serta kacamata hitamnya tak lupa ia kenakan sebagai tambahan. Jika para wanita melihatnya, hanya dua kata untuknya: _SO_ _HOT_!

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, ia membuka lemari kecil yang ada di sampir ranjangnya. Bagaikan ritual sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya, ia tak pernah lupa melakukannya. Tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto seorang gadis berusia tiga belas tahun sedang memegang bunga lavender dengan tersenyum. Pipi merahnya yang identik dengan gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum rindu.

"Doakan aku, Hinata. Sebentar lagi mimpi kita akan terwujud. Kita akan segera bertemu," diciumnya foto itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ya, ia sangat merindukan gadis yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang. Kelas pertama hari ini telah selesai. Mahasiswa jurusan _international_ _relationship_ sedang beristirahat di _gazebo_ depan gedung fakultasnya. Disana sangat sejuk, apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi. Yang paling membahagiakan adalah, satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di Universitas Konoha berada di fakultas ilmu sosial. Fakultas Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa harus ada tugas lagi?" keluh wanita ber_ponytail_ di depan Hinata dan Sakura. "Apa dosen itu tak tahu? Mahasiswa juga butuh istirahat otak," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlahlah, Ino," sambar Sakura, "Ibiki-_sensei_ itu memang _hobby_ memberi tugas."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya semester ini akan lebih sibuk dari semester sebelumnya," ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Hinata memperhatikan kedua temannya tersebut dengan tersenyum, "Benar yang dikatakan Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Sudah dua semester kita diajar oleh Ibiki-_sensei_. Seharusnya kau sudah mengiranya," ucapnya sambil sedikit terkikik.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit mendelik ke arah Hinata, "Otakmu encer, beda dengan otakku," Sakura membenarkannya dengan mengangguk. Namun, Ino tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ah, iya! Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Kiba ya, Hinata," perkataan Ino membuat _mood_ Hinata berubah.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum lesu, "_Arigato_," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Ino. Wanita bermata _aqua_ _marine_ itu langsung reflek membekap mulutnya yang kelepasan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tahu, pertunangan Hinata adalah pertunangan yang diatur. Keluarga Inuzuka adalah keluarga kaya raya pemilik industri makanan terbesar yang cabangnya hingga ke luar negeri. Sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga merupakan pemilik rumah sakit terelit di Jepang.

Hinata menyetujui pertunangan tersebut dengan alasan ayahnya akan membebaskannya untuk memilih jurusan yang ia sukai saat ia kuliah nanti. Dan disinilah ia. Seorang mahasiswi semester empat jurusan _international_ _relationship_. Seorang wanita yang telah bertunangan.

"_Go_.._gomen_, Hinata-chan," Ino menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan muka memelas.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tak apa," timpalnya.

Lain dimulut, lain pula dihati. Itulah pribahasa yang sering didengar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Pribahasa itu pula yang kini ada pada diri Hinata. Mulutnya berkata _'Tak apa' _namun hatinya berkata _'Aku tidak baik-baik saja'_. Sampai saat ini ia hanya mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang selama sepuluh tahun tak ia temui. Tapi hari ini semuanya seakan terang. Pria itu muncul dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya, gambar pria itu. Naruto datang lagi dalam hidupnya dengan cara tak terduga. Tapi sangat disayangkan, mengapa kemunculannya sangat terlambat?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_nya. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Lagu _A Thousand Miles_ yang di _cover_ oleh _Vanila Sky_ itu memang cocok untuk suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia sedang bersemangat. Tekad api telah membulatkannya untuk mempersiapkan konser perdananya yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Sudah dari tiga bulan yang lalu ia dan timnya bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan itu semua. Tidak hanya impian Naruto, konser ini adalah impian semua orang yang bekerja sama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tak akan membuatnya gagal.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion seraya menyingkirkan _headset_ dari pria bersurai _blonde_ itu.

Jelas saja Naruto kaget. Ia lalu mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Shion, "Aku tidak tuli. Telingaku ini sangat berharga, tahu!" umpatnya.

Shion tak mau diam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku memanggilmu. Kalau telingamu sangat berharga, jangan mendengarkan lagu dengan _volume_ penuh. Dasar _baka_!" omelnya balik. Wanita itu langsung turun dari mobil yang mengangkut mereka.

"Dia itu galak sekali. Kalau aku bilang satu kata, dia pasti menimpalinya dengan sepuluh kata," gerutunya.

Shino, salah satu timnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dari kaca spion, "Shion tidak bohong, Naruto. Dia memang telah memanggilmu berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban darimu."

_**TWICH**__!_

Muncul empat sudut siku di pelipis Naruto. Shino yang telah mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada Shion malah ikut mengomelinya, "Sudahlah, Shino. Jangan memperburuk suasana hatiku yang sedang riang ini," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Shino yang masih berada dalam mobil.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah gedung perusahaan yang akan menjadi sponsor barunya. Mereka semua bergegas kesana setelah selesai latihan di studio. Gedung perusahaan itu sangat mewah, rapi, dan bersih tentunya. Naruto melihat ada tulisan besar 'INUZUKA FOOD AND CO.' di tengah-tengah lantai dasar gedung ini. Rupanya perusahaan menyusahkan yang akan menjadi sponsornya itu adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pangan. Naruto setuju saja untuk menjadi model iklan perusahaan tersebut. Asalkan jangan menjadi model iklan makanan anjing mengingat nama perusahaan yang mengandung unsur '_inu_*' didalamnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Inuzuka-sama sedang ada _meeting_ dengan _client_ dari luar negeri," ucap seorang pegawai ketika Naruto dan timnya sampai dilantai tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Desainnya sangat elegan. Warna yang mendominasi adalah warna _pastel_ dan putih. "Jika Anda semua perlu sesuatu, panggil saya saja. Saya berada di meja di depan ruangan ini," pegawai wanita itu tersenyum singkat seraya membungkukkan badannya. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke mejanya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu akhirnya sang pemimpin perusahaan tiba di ruang tunggu, "Maaf lama menunggu. Ayo kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan timnya.

"Naruto, kau dan Shion saja yang ke ruangan itu. Kami ingin ke kantin dulu. Lapar," ucap Choji yang juga merupakan tim Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk singkat lalu meninggalkan Choji dan Shino yang ingin pergi ke kantin. Mereka berdua hanya berpindah satu ruangan. Ternyata ruangan pemimpin perusahaan tersebut tepat disebelah ruang tunggu mereka tadi. Ruangan ini jauh lebih luas dengan pemandangan Bukit Konoha yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Silahkan duduk," pinta pemimpin perusahaan tersebut, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku sementara menggantikan ibuku yang kini tidak ada di Jepang."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dan wanita yang di sebelahku ini _manager_ku, Murasaki Shion," ucapnya seraya duduk di sofa yang dipersilahkan Kiba. Sedangkan Shion sedikit membungkuk dulu sebelum duduk.

Kiba memencet tombol di telepon yang terletak di meja yang ada di sampingnya, "Samui-san, bisakah kau bawakan minuman dan makanan ringan untukku dan tamuku?" ia lalu melepas tombol tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dulu dari Samui.

"Mengenai sponsor yang akan perusahaanmu ajukan," Naruto langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi, "Apa kontrak mengenai diriku yang menjadi model iklanmu bersifat mengikat?"

"Tidak," jawab Kiba, "Hanya satu kali pengambilan gambar dan beberapa foto. Iklan itu untuk produk minuman kami yang baru. Minuman ber_ion_," jelasnya.

Naruto merasa lega. Setidaknya bayangan akan mengiklankan makanan anjing sirna sudah. Ditambah kontrak itu seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum. Sedangkan Shion hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa menginterupsi.

Tiba-tiba Kiba melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir menunjukkan jam satu siang. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya sedang melayang pada tunangannya yang pasti saat ini sedang istirahat makan siang. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak mendengar suara lembut dari Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita cantik calon istrinya. Walaupun mereka ditunangkan dengan cara diatur, tapi Kiba sangat bersyukur. Hal itu lantaran Kiba yang memang telah jatuh hati pada wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Melalui foto tentunya.

Matanya berkilat senang, "_Gomen_, Naruto, Shion. Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang dulu. Kalian silahkan menikmati hidangan yang ada di meja dulu," ucap Kiba seraya bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca super besar yang didepannya terdapat pemandangan Bukit Konoha.

Naruto dan Shion mengiyakan ucapan Kiba. Mereka meminum teh yang disediakan Samui untuk mereka. Di meja tersebut juga ada beberapa makanan ringan yang kelihatan sangat sayang kalau tidak dicicipi. Naruto sempat berpikir ada baiknya Choji tidak ikut mereka ke ruangan Kiba. Pria bertubuh tambun itu pasti sudah membabi-buta menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja saat ini.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Hinata," terdengar suara Kiba memanggil sebuah nama yang membuat kepala Naruto menoleh padanya.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi, jadi wajar saja jika suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Kiba terlihat sangat menyukai percakapannya dengan orang yang sedang dihubunginya. Terlihat senyum yang tak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ya, aku akan ke Hyuuga _Hospital_ untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Neji," nama-nama yang Kiba sebutkan tadi terasa familiar di telinga Naruto. Matanya membelalak dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tapi tenang dulu, siapa tahu itu bukan _dia_. Tapi kenapa nama yang disebutkan bisa kebetulan sama?

Kiba menutup ponselnya dan kembali duduk bersama Naruto dan Shion, "_Gomen_, agak lama," ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khas anak-anak.

"Tadi itu kekasihmu?" Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shion. Ia hampir saja menyangka kalau itu suaranya sendiri.

Dengan malu-malu Kiba menjawab, "Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia lebih dari itu. Dia tunanganku."

"Tunangan?" gumam Naruto pelan hingga tak mungkin di dengar Shion dan Kiba.

"_Ne_, Inuzuka-san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa wanita beruntung yang akan menjadi istrimu?" tanya Shion dengan semangat. Wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa pria yang ada di sebelahnya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena menebak-nebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kiba.

"Dia putri seorang dokter ternama di Jepang. Seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Kiba dengan muka sedikit tersipu.

Shion mendengar jawaban itu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sedangkan Naruto, dunianya seakan dijungkir-balikkan seketika.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**.**

***inu:** anjing

.

Holla, minna-sama!

Ketemu lagi dengan Kaze disini

Yup, ini fic baru Kaze yang ceritanya spontan tanpa campur tangan siapapun kecuali Tuhan

Bagaimana? Menarik atau tidak?

Kalau para _reader_ bilang, "Kenapa _publish_ fic baru sedangkan fic **December** aja belum kelar?"

Dengan tampang _cool_ Kaze akan menjawab, "Fic itu akan Kaze _publish_ di _event_ NHFD aja. Mhahaha."

Berhubung fic ini bertemakan _Hurt_, Kaze _publish_ lebih awal supaya nggak mengganggu _mood_ para reader ketika _event_ NHFD berlangsung.

Soalnya, berangkat dari pengalaman, Kaze pernah diomelin sama _reader_ karena _publish_ _genre_ _Hurt_ di _event_ NHFD.

Yasudah Kaze _publish_ sekarang aja deh

Yosh, sudah dulu curhatnya

Dukung terus supaya Kaze bisa menelurkan _fanfic_-_fanfic_ yang lebih seru dan bagus lagi!

_Adios_!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Namun Hinata tak menanggapi, entah pikirannya ada dimana. Sekali lagi wanita bermata _emerald_ itu memanggilnya, "Oi, Hinata! Kau ini kenapa? Semenjak membaca pesan dari ponselmu, pikiranmu seperti melayang entah kemana."

"Hn," wanita indigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh, "Ah..oh.._gomen_, Sakura-chan."

"Memangnya apa isi pesan itu? Kau seperti mendapatkan _blackmail_ saja," timpal Ino.

'_Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar _blackmail_,'_ batin Hinata. Pesan itu dikirim oleh Kiba. Dalam pesannya Kiba bilang akan menjemput Hinata sepulang dari kampus hari ini. Sungguh isi pesan yang tak mau Hinata dapatkan sekarang.

"Kiba ingin menjemputku," ucap Hinata lemah.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar hal itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua bingung, ingin gembira atau sedih. Tapi yang pasti, melihat raut wajah yang seperti itu mereka berdua tahu jawabannya. Diam. Mereka tahu kalau Hinata tak butuh hiburan atau kata simpati.

"Hinata, berapa lama lagi Kiba akan menjemputmu?" tanya Ino.

Sebenarnya Hinata malas menjawabnya, "Sudah setengah jam yang lalu pesan ini dikirim. Mungkin dia tiba sepuluh menit lagi."

"Mau kami temani hingga dia tiba?" tawar Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Lagipula bukankah kalian juga sudah ada janji dengan pacar kalian?" wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan sejenak. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan temannya yang satu ini. Setelah pertunangannya dengan Kiba, Hinata bagaikan tak punya gairah hidup. Mereka juga tak mau bertanya terlalu jauh karena gadis itu juga jarang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada mereka. Padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak awal masuk kampus.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau hubungi kami ya, Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menghubungi kalian."

Mata Hinata menatap kepergian kedua temannya itu. Ia melihat sesekali Sakura dan Ino menoleh padanya dan melambaikan tangan, "_Gomen_, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak pada kalian," gumamnya.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and OC**

**Shion-Naru-Hina-Kiba**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-SUNSHINE!**_**-**_

* * *

Naruto menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pernyataan yang tadi Kiba lontarkan jelas saja membuatnya sangat _shock_. Hinata? Hinata_nya_? Wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata tak mungin seperti itu. Ia yakin betul kalau Hinata_nya_ memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia tak mungkin menikah dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, 'kan?

"...ruto! Naruto!" teriak Shion kesal. Tak tahu mengapa sejak meninggalkan perusahaan Kiba, Naruto jadi pendiam. Biasanya, kalau tidak bercanda dengannya atau kru-krunya yang lain, ia pasti mendengarkan lagu sambil mengguman. Tapi ini, ia bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa. "Oi, Naruto!" kali ini Shion mengguncang bahunya.

"Hn?" Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau kenapa? Merasa tak cocok dengan kontrak tadi?" tanya wanita beriris violet itu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan," ucapnya lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Shion cemas melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Pasti bukan karena tidak enak badan. Pria yang ada disampingnya ini pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi tak ingin ia sampaikan padanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran, namun ia tahu benar kalau pria _blonde_ itu paling tidak suka kalau urusan pribadinya diusik.

"Shion," tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Shion.

Wanita itu langsung menoleh, "_Nani_?"

"Hari ini aku tak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa, 'kan?" mata _sapphire_nya masih melihat keluar jendela.

Shion membuka memo yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, membolak-balik halamannya, "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat," jawabnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Shino yang menjadi pengemudi mobilnya, "Shino, aku turun disini," Naruto memakai kacamata hitam serta topi untuk menyamar. Walaupun belum terlalu terkenal, Naruto sudah memiliki banyak fans terutama di kota Konoha. Tempatnya melakukan debut.

Shion tentu saja kaget dengan keputusan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Namun sebelum ia memarahi Naruto, pria itu telah menghilang dibalik padatnya orang di sepanjang jalan pusat kota Konoha.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya Hinata berdiri di halte depan kampusnya. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum datang. Hinata sebenarnya berharap kalau Kiba tak jadi datang. Entah mengapa ia tak suka berdekatan dengan Kiba. Padahal pria itu tak pernah membuat kesalahan padanya. Pria itu malah sebaliknya, sangat baik dan perhatian. Berbeda dengan orang yang menghilang sepuluh tahun dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"_Gomen_, Hinata!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. "Tak kusangka ternyata akan selama ini. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu. _Gomen_," ternyata itu adalah Kiba. Pemuda itu berlari dari seberang jalan. Nafasnya pun masih tersengal-sengal.

"Tak apa, Kiba-kun," Hinata menggeleng. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus berusaha membuka diri pada pria calon suaminya itu.

"Ayo," tangan Kiba reflek menggandeng Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu kaget dan sedikit menegangkan tangannya. Kiba yang menggandengnya itupun menoleh ke arahnya, "Ah..._gomen_," ucap pria bergigi taring itu. Ia pun melepaskan gandengannya dan berjalan bersisian disamping Hinata, "Ayo," ajaknya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju mobil Kiba yang ada di seberang jalan. Dengan penuh perhatian, Kiba menjaga Hinata ketika mereka sedang menyebrang. Pria itu tak ingin Hinata celaka ketika didekatnya, walaupun ia juga tak mau wanita itu celaka jika jauh darinya.

"Sebelum aku menjemputmu, aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu. Ayahmu bilang, kita bertemu dengannya di rumahmu saja," jelas Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum ke rumah, bisakah kita berhenti di toko bunga dulu? Ibuku tadi mengirim pesan. Katanya minta dibelikan lili putih."

Kiba tersenyum riang. Berarti kebersamaan mereka akan bertambah lama. Ia tak peduli, asalkan bersama Hinata kemanapun boleh, "_Okay_!"

Tak beberapa lama, mereka tiba di toko bunga. Sang pemilik toko bunga yang memang sudah mengenal Hinata menyambut mereka berdua dengan hangat, "Tumben sekali kau datang dengan seorang pria, Hinata-chan. Biasanya kau kesini sendiri atau bersama Ino dan Sakura," ucap sang pemilik toko yang memang ibu dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Mereka berdua sedang ada urusan, Oba-san. Aku kesini bersama...," Hinata diam sejenak. Menoleh ke arah Kiba yang ternyata sedang asyik memperhatikan bunga-bunga di toko itu, "...calon suamiku," lanjutnya. Kiba tentu saja kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Pria itu sedikit tersipu.

"Wah, kau sudah mau menikah ternyata. Aku turut senang mendengarnya," ucap ibu Ino.

"_Arigato_," balas Hinata singkat. Wanita itu lalu mengambil enam tangkai lili putih dan memberikannya pada pemilik toko untuk dibungkus.

"Yang ini juga," ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan lima tangkai bunga matahari.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk ibumu. Aku akan malu bila bertemu ibumu tanpa memberikan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Tapi, itu bunga matahari," Hinata menunjuk bunga berukuran besar itu. Bunga yang paling besar diantara bunga-bunga yang dijual di toko ini.

"Lalu?" Kiba memperhatikan bunga yang ada di tangannya, "Aku harus beli yang mana?"

Hinata melangkah ke arah sekumpulan bunga carnation yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat ia mengambil bunga lili tadi, "Ini lebih bagus. Bunga matahari memang bagus, tapi terlalu besar," jelasnya.

Kiba mengambil sepuluh tangkai carnation merah dari pot tersebut, "Seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan bunga itu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Itu lebih bagus."

Kiba juga tersenyum, "Baiklah. _Oba_-san, aku mau yang ini," pria itu menyerahnya bunganya untuk dibungkus.

"_Arigato_, _Oba_-san," ucap Hinata ketika bunganya selesai dibungkus dan dibayar.

"_Oba_-san, aku akan memesan bunga dari tokomu di hari pernikahan kami. Hinata yang akan memilih bunganya. Apa yang ia pilih pasti yang terbaik," kata Kiba tiba-tiba sebelum keluar dari toko.

"_Hai'_. Kau tinggal datang saja ke toko ini. Aku akan melayani. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung," sang pemilik toko itu melambai dari balik meja kasirnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Serius apanya? Tentang bunga? Tentu saja serius. Aku akan memesan di toko itu," jawab Kiba.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau serius tentang aku yang memilih bunga untuk pernikahan kita?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Tentu saja yang itu juga serius. Aku percaya kalau kau akan memilih bunga yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita."

Karena sudah terjawab, Hinata tak bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Kiba. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tunangannya itu orang yang baik. Ia tak pernah menuntut apapun dari Hinata. Kalau ingin menjemputpun harus seizin Hinata. Jika wanita itu bilang tak perlu dijemput, pasti Kiba tak akan menjemput. Jika wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu sedang kesulitan, pasti pria itu selalu membantu.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertahan pada kesetiaan yang selama ini telah ia bangun dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kesetiaan yang mungkin tak berujung dan tak jelas akhirnya seperti apa. Tapi, ketika pilihan menuju kebahagiaan ada di depan mata akankah ia buang begitu saja? Ayahnya pasti memilih Kiba bukan karena keluarga Inuzuka yang kaya. Ia hanya ingin Hinata bahagia dengan kehidupan yang terjamin. Lagipula, Kiba sangat pengertian. Jadi apa salahnya Hinata mencoba untuk membuka hati?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto menapaki jalanan kota Konoha. Ia bernostalgia dengan kota tempat kelahirannya tersebut. Kota yang juga menjadi tempat ia menemukan cintanya. Ia ingat betul. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berdua sama-sama baru berumur dua belas tahun. Saat itu adalah penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ketika ia sendirian berjalan ditengah keramaian kota. Biasanya ia selalu berpergian dengan mobil pribadi. Kalaupun naik kendaraan umum, itupun pasti taksi dan selalu ditemani Shion dan krunya yang lain. Karena ia tak ada kegiatan hari ini, alangkah baiknya ia mengenang masa lalu.

Ia jadi teringat tentang perkataan Kiba tadi. Hatinya mendadak sakit. Ia harus segera mengkonfirmasi perkataan tersebut pada Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia ingin segera menemui Hinata setibanya ia di Konoha. Namun kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur waktu.

Ia menghentikan taksi dan bergegas menuju ke rumah Hinata. Kalau memang Hinata belum pindah, alamatnya pasti masih sama. Selama perjalanan Naruto sangat gugup. Ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Hinata berikan padanya jika mereka bertemu nanti. Mudah-mudahan saja Hinata bahagia dan lansung memeluknya dengan rindu.

Hari ini jalanan sangat lancar. Tak ada hambatan sama sekali dari tempat Naruto naik tadi. Semoga ini pertanda bahwa pertemuannya dengan Hinata tak ada halangan.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

"_Arigato_, Kiba-kun," ucap Hyuuga Hitomi, ibu Hinata, ketika Kiba menyerahkan sebuket bunga carnation merah.

Kiba mengangguk, "_Douitashimashite_."

"Aku akan meletakkan bunga ini di vas ruang tengah dulu, _Kaa_-san," Hinata membuka plastik yang membungkus lili putih yang tadi ia beli dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba serta ibunya.

Ekor mata Kiba memperhatikan Hinata sampai wanita itu hilang dibalik dinding pembatas ruangan. Ia lalu menoleh ke Hitomi, "Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Siapa?" Hitomi bingung.

"Hinata."

"Ah, dia itu anak yang pemalu. Lama-lama dia juga akan terbiasa denganmu, Kiba-kun," jelas Hitomi. "Silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan minum dan makanan ringan."

"Tak usah repot, _Oba_-san," cegah Kiba.

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan, _Menantuku,"_ Hitomi tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di ruang tamu.

Kiba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia memang baru dua kali datang ke rumah Hinata. Dua-duanya juga kunjungan yang sangat singkat. Jadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan rumah wanita itu. Jadwalnya yang padat menghambatnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Hinata. Ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan adik bungsu Hinata, Hanabi. Ia pernah bertemu satu kali dengan Neji dan sering sekali berbicara lewat telepon. Ia juga sering mengunjungi ayah Hinata di rumah sakit milik keluarga Hyuuga. Serta tiga kali - jika dihitung dengan hari ini - bertemu dengan Hitomi, ibu Hinata.

Ketika Kiba sedang asyik memperhatikan ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan _oolong_ dan _manju_. Suasana tradisional di keluarga ini memang sangat kental. Bahkan upacara pernikahan mereka kabarnya harus sesuai dengan adat Jepang.

"Silahkan diminum, Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan di bawah meja dan duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir berisi _oolong_ tersebut, "_Arigato_." Pria itu meminum _oolong_ yang Hinata suguhkan, "Mana ayahmu?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ibuku sedang memanggilnya," jawab Hinata.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Hiashi, sang _leader_ dari keluarga Hyuuga muncul di ruang tamu. Sang _leader_ itu memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, yukata coklat polos serta _haori_ hitam sebagai luarannya. Pakaian yang sangat berkelas untuk seorang bangsawan.

Kiba berdiri dan memberikan salam, rasa hormatnya sebagai calon menantu, "Apa kabar, Hiashi-_ojisan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _arigato_. Silahkan duduk kembali," Hiashi duduk diikuti dengan Kiba, "Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi ketika ia melihat Hinata akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu percakapan kalian. Lebih baik aku bersama ibu, _Otou_-san," jawab wanita bersurai indigo itu.

"Percakapan ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku ingin kau mendengarkannya juga," jelas Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk si sofa panjang, sebelah Kiba. Suasana nampak tenang namun tak ada ketegangan. Mungkin bagi Hiashi, namun bagi Kiba dan Hinata, saat ini mereka bagaikan menunggku pengumuman kapan akan di eksekusi. Sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Baiklah," Hiashi akhirnya membuka percakapan, "Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele," pria yang bermanik sama dengan Hinata itu berdeham pelan. "Kalian sudah dewasa. Kiba sudah mantap di perusahaannya serta Hinata juga sudah melewati usia dua puluh. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian berlama-lama menyandang status tunangan ini. Jadi, aku pikir lebih baik kalian menikah secepatnya. Minggu depan paling lambat," ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi, _Otou-_san. Aku.." karena terlalu terkejut Hinata jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Kiba hampir terlonjak dari sofa.

"Dengarkan dulu, Hinata," Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Kau bahkan sudah mengerti ujung dari pertunangan kalian. Untuk apa kalian menunda lagi? Kalau kau beralasan bahwa kau belum mengenal Kiba terlalu lama. Aku tak akan menerimanya. Kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain setelah menikah."

Hinata sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebagian besar yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba yang disampingnya hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan simpati. Sebenarnya pria itu sangat mengerti, kalau Hinata tak ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena pada akhirnya Hinata juga pasti jadi istrinya.

"Tunggu, _Oji_-san," sergah Kiba. "Bukankah lebih baik kami saling mengenal lebih jauh dulu?"

"Kiba," potong Hiashi, "Aku juga telah mendiskusikan ini dengan ibumu jauh sebelum kalian bertunangan. Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin langsung menikahkan kalian. Pertunangan kalian ini adalah bentuk toleransi dari kami."

"Tapi, _Oji_-san-"

Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba.

"_Gomen_, _Otou_-san, Kiba-kun. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu," wanita bersurai indigo itu membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hinata," cegah Kiba. Pria itu juga ikut berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu, Kiba. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan yang aku katakan. Lebih baik kita meneruskan perbincangan tadi," ucap Hiashi santai.

Kiba yang semula ingin menyusul Hinata jadi menuruti perkataan Hiashi. Ada benarnya juga membiarkan Hinata sendirian untuk menenangkan diri.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyingkirkan segala ketakutan yang ada di hatinya. Saat ini ia telah tiba di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah ia bertanya dengan penjaga rumah tersebut, ternyata memang keluarga Hyuuga masih tinggal disana. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum senang.

Ia sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk masuk dan menemui Hinata. Pria itu bahkan sudah berdiri lebih dari setengah jam disana. Hatinya masih belum mantap untuk bertemu wanita pujaannya itu. Berkali-kali ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang saja. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan membuatnya terdiam di sana.

Tiba-tiba gerbang rumah itu terbuka. Nampaklah sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang indigo keluar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto terlalu terpana hingga hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan suaranya tak bisa keluar. _Sapphire_nya melihat bahwa mata wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah pilu. Air mata.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Hinata. Iris _amethyst_nya mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras. Bahkan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan suara isakan. Memaksakan kehendaknya, Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia menarik lengan wanita itu ke arah tempat yang lebih sepi. Bukan ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga tentunya.

Hinata sungguh sangat terkejut. _Kami_-sama, kejutan apalagi yang _Kau_ siapkan untuk wanita malang ini? Yang menariknya adalah pria yang selama ini ia rindukan. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia peluk saat ini, juga satu-satunya orang yang paling jahat terhadapnya. Tentu saja jahat, pergi bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar bukankah jahat namanya?

Naruto berhenti di salah satu lapangan olahraga yang biasanya digunakan untuk main bola. Namun, hari ini lapangan tersebut sepi. Bahkan jarang orang lewat. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu melepaskan lengan Hinata dan menghadap ke arah wanita tersebut, "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Isakan Hinata yang tadi telah hilang kini kembali lagi, malah semakin menjadi. Mata _amethyst_nya menatap _sapphire_ Naruto dengan marah, "Kenapa kau menemuiku?"

Hati Naruto seakan diiris sembilu ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Memang salahnya tidak memberi kabar selama sepuluh tahun. Namun setahunya, Hinata tak pernah sesinis ini. Wanita itu memang telah berubah, "Kenapa katamu? Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Mencintaiku katamu?" Hinata mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah karena air mata. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kemana saja kau selama sepuluh tahun ini!" teriak Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar serta beruraikan air mata.

"Hinata, aku..," Naruto mencoba memegang bahu wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu, namun Hinata menepis tangannya.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Tak pernah!" emosi Hinata meninggi. "Kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Aku sangat membencimu!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kaget dengan perkataan Hinata yang terakhir.

Benci? Hinata bilang ia membenci Naruto? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tak mungkin Hinata membencinya. Ia tahu betul dengan sifat Hinata. Tak mungkin kepribadiannya yang lemah lembut berubah begitu saja. Namun kalau memang semua itu adalah kebohongan, kenapa membuat hatinya begitu sakit?

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

_Holla_, _mina_!

Kaze _is_ _back_, mhahahaha!

Huweeh, sepertinya fic ini akan banyak konflik baik konflik antar tokoh ataupun konflik pribadi

Jadi, kalau kamu nggak kuat dengan fic yang penuh konflik kayak sinetron-sinetron Indonesia,

Kaze peringatkan untuk berhenti membaca, ngahahak!

Oh iya, disini Kaze juga buat OC yaitu ibunya Hinata. Hyuuga Hitomi

Pfuah, sepertinya **December** akan tertunda lama. _Gomen_

Akan Kaze usahakan untuk di '_the_ _end'_ secepatnya

Yosh, terus dukung Kaze untuk menelurkan fic-fic yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi

_Adios_!


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and OC**

**Shion-Naru-Hina-Kiba**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-SUNSHINE!**_**-**_

* * *

_... Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Tak pernah! Kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Aku sangat membencimu!..._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Bahkan sampai ia tiba di apartemennya. Omelan maut Shion yang biasanya selalu ia tanggapi sekarang ia abaikan. Pemuda itu pun juga tak berkata apapun sampai detik ini. Karena Shion sudah lelah karena didiamkan Naruto, akhirnya wanita itu pulang dengan gumaman di mulutnya.

"_Ne, Naruto-kun. Kenapa lesu sekali?"_

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Di hadapannya saat ini ada Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Senyuman khas yang masih Naruto ingat sampai saat ini. Ah, ia pasti berhalusinasi. Wanita yang ada di depannya itu tak mungkin nyata. Tapi...peduli setan. Masa bodoh, ia tak peduli. Biarpun hanya halusinasi, toh akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum Hinata yang ia rindukan.

"_Naruto-kun, kau pasti lelah. Aku datang di waktu yang salah,"_ mata _amethyst_nya menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Tidak!" tahan pria berambut _blonde_ itu, "Jangan pergi. Jangan." Lirihnya.

Ya Tuhan, ia pasti sudah gila. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlalu nyata untuk dibilang sebagai halusinasi. Naruto bahkan bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata. Bisa melihat rambut indigonya yang panjang. Kulit putihnya yang halus tanpa cela. Wajahnya yang cantik serta matanya yang sebening _amethyst_, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia begitu nyata!

"_Na-Naruto-kun, ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"_ pipi gembilnya bersemu seperti buah _momo_ yang ranum.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sudah gila," gumam pria itu sambil tertawa miris.

"_Na-Naruto-kun?"_ wanita itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi disamping Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mulai bercerita, "Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan. Seseorang yang aku sayangi bilang kalau dia membenciku."

Tangan putih nan lembut wanita disampingnya itu tiba-tiba mengelus punggung tangan Naruto. Mata _sapphire_nya kembali terbelalak. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan yang mengelus punggung tangannya. _Kami_-sama, apa ia terlalu frustrasi sampai-sampai harus berhalusinasi separah ini?

"_Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun. Orang itu pasti akan seperti dulu lagi, cepat atau lambat,"_ senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata," lirih Naruto. Tangannya terjulur, ingin membelai wajah Hinata. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu jelas saja langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya, namun ia tak menolak sentuhan itu. "Jangan membenciku, Hinata," tangannya bergetar ketika menyentuh pipi wanita berambut indigo itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menangis.

"_Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa menangis?"_ melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menangis, walaupun tidak meraung-raung layaknya anak kecil, tetap saja ia kebingungan. _"_Kami_-sama, bagaimana ini?"_ucapnya panik.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kumohon jangan membenciku, Hinata," kata itu lagi yang ia gumamkan. Lengannya yang kokoh mengurung wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu dengan posesif. Seakan takut bahwa wanita itu akan hilang dalam sekejap.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

"_Onee_-chan! Hinata-_nee__ch__an_!" teriak Hanabi dari balik pintu.

Sejak ia pulang satu jam yang lalu, wanita itu tak keluar kamar bahkan untuk makan. Panggilan kedua orang tuanya pun ia abaikan. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Yang pasti saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu bahkan dengan _imouto_nya yang masih berumur sebelas tahun itu.

"_Onee_-chan, kalau tidak makan nanti _Onee_-chan bisa sakit. Kalau _Onee_-chan sakit, tidak ada yang mengajariku naik sepeda lagi," rengek Hanabi. Setelah menyerah untuk membuat Hinata keluar kamar, Hitomi meminta Hanabi untuk membujuk Hinata untuk makan. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi bujukan gadis dengan warna mata yang sama dengannya itu.

"Kakakmu belum mau keluar juga?" bisik Hitomi. Nadanya terdengar cemas.

Hanabi menggeleng. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat sudah menyerah. Tentu saja, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya itu selama setengah jam. Ia memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Biasanya anak seumuran Hanabi akan langsung menyerah dengan sekali coba.

"Ya sudah, kau kembali ke kamarmu. Biar _Oka__a_-san yang membujuk Hinata-_nee_. Bagaimana?"

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Hanabi. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk, sepertinya semangatnya telah kembali. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Hinata.

"Sayang, kenapa tak mau keluar? Ibu khawatir, Nak," bujuk Hitomi. Hasilnya nihil, tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Namun Hitomi samar-samar bisa mendengar suara isakan yang begitu sendu menyayat hati dari sana. Karena tak mau lagi mengganggu Hinata, akhirnya Hitomi meninggalkan depan pintu kamar Hinata tanpa hasil apapun.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

_...Kenapa katamu? Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata._

Tangan putihnya menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesali perkataan yang ia ucapkan pada Naruto. Sebenarnya yang paling ia sesalkan adalah cara pengucapannya itu. Bahkan, ia sampai membentak pria itu. Padahal sekalipun ia tak pernah melakukannya dulu. Kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan tadi masih terdengar di telinganya hingga sekarang.

"Naruto-kun," lirihnya. Air mata kembali berlinang di matanya yang sebening _amethyst_. Bahkan sampai kelopak dan bagian bawah matanya membengkak. Suaranya pun jadi ikut parau. Hinata menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disitu.

"_Hinata,"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengan lembut memanggilnya. Wanita itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mata _amethyst_nya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya_pun_ menganga. Ia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat ia kenal. Itu Naruto. Pria yang tadi bertemu dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Tidak, itu bukan Naruto. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, namun sosok Naruto yang lengkap dengan senyuman andalannya itu tak hilang dari hadapannya.

Ia sedang berhalusinasi. Ia pasti sangat merindukan Naruto sampai-sampai ia melihat sosoknya saat ini. Namun tak lama kemudian, bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil. Ah sudahlah, toh Naruto yang muncul di hadapannya, bukan orang lain.

Hinata kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, "_Ne_, Naruto-kun. Apa kau membenciku?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Hinata kembali mendongak. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto masih sebening yang ia ingat. Mata yang jernih bagaikan laut di musim panas. Sangat hangat dan menyenangkan.

"_Aku membencimu? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tak berani membayangkannya, Hinata,"_ tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. _"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau membenciku?"_

Hinata menggeleng, "Hanya saja aku..." wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga bingung."

"_Lalu, apa masalahnya?"_

Hinata menatap keluar jendela. Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Banyak bintang bertebaran disana. Semilir anginpun terasa sejuk, bukan dingin yang menusuk. Sofa yang ia duduki ialah tempat favoritnya ketika dirumah. Letaknya yang berada di depan jendela kamar membuatnya sangat nyaman, apalagi jika ia sedang banyak pikiran. Seperti saat ini.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu," kepalanya bersandar di pinggiran jendela, mata _amethyst_nya menjelajah indahnya bintang di langit. Hinata mulai bercerita, "Dari minggu pertama kau pergi, aku selalu menuliskan surat padamu. Tapi tak satupun yang kau balas. Akhirnya, setelah empat tahun mengirim surat tanpa balasan, aku menyerah untuk menulisnya lagi."

Sosok pria di hadapannya itu tak berkomentar. Ia hanya mendengarkan Hinata dengan seksama. Dengan tatapan bola mata _sapphire_nya yang intens. Itu membuat Hinata merasa...tenang dan damai. Kehangatanpun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Di tahun kelima dan sampai sekarang, aku mulai bisa menerima kalau kau sudah tak ada lagi untukku. Namun tetap saja aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku selalu melihatmu dimanapun, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa melihatmu di sepanjang jalan, jalan yang sering kita lewati saat pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Aku bisa melihatmu di lapangan bola tempat kau sering bermain. Aku bisa melihatmu di toko tempat kita biasa membeli roti isi. Bahkan aku..." air matanya mulai keluar lagi, "...bisa melihatmu sekarang." Hinata kembali terisak.

"Gomennasai, _Hinata,"_ pria _blonde_ itu mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata, _"Aku memang pantas dibenci."_

"Kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku kabar tentangmu? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau…mencintaiku?" tangannya memukul-mukul dada pria itu dengan pelan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto-kun?" air matanya kembali mengalir.

Pria yang ada di hadapannya itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. Perlahan tangan Hinata mulai menyusup dan melingkari tubuh pria bermata _sapphire_ itu. Wanita itu memeluknya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena isakan tangis yang makin menjadi. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

_-**Sunshine**!-_

* * *

Gelap dan lembab. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan disini. Sudah berulang kali ia berteriak minta tolong, namun tak ada yang datang. Ia kembali menangis. Kenapa selalu terjadi padanya? Padahal ia baru saja menjadi murid baru di SMP ini.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" teriaknya sekali lagi dengan suaranya yang benar-benar parau.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah. Kalau benar-benar tak ada yang menolongnya, ia harus terima nasib menginap di gudang sekolah semalaman. Yang ia cemaskan hanyalah keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti sangat khawatir. Apalagi kakak dan adiknya yang menyayanginya.

"_Kami_-sama, tolong aku," lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu sedikit bergetar. Mungkin ada orang yang ingin masuk tapi tidak jadi karena dikunci. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Hinata kembali berteriak, "Tolong! Aku terkunci di ruangan ini! Tolong aku!"

Seketika orang yang berada di luar menjawab, "Kau bukan hantu, 'kan?!"

"Bu-bukan! Aku manusia," Hinata mendekat ke pintu dan menggedornya dari dalam, "Tolong buka pintunya, kumohon!"

"Baiklah! Akan ku dobrak pintunya! Kau menyingkir dari depan pintu!" ucap orang itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara debaman yang cukup keras dari pintu. Mungkin ia benar-benar ingin mendobrak pintu itu, "Ah, sulit sekali terbuka!" gerutunya. "Hey, Nona yang ada di dalam sana, bersabarlah! Sebentar lagi pintu akan terbuka-…ah, _kuso_!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan itu, pintu terbuka. Namun Hinata terlalu lelah untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tatapannya tertuju pada pintu gudang. Matanya menyipit karena sinar matahari sore yang menyilaukan. Menampakkan siluet orang yang menolongnya.

"Hey Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" uluran tangan datang dari orang yang menolongnya. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat karena membelakangi sinar matahari. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"_A_-_arigatou_ _gozaimasu_," ucapnya sambil kembali menangis. "_A-arigatou….arigatou….arigatou…._," ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Sang penolong yang ternyata laki-laki itu tergagap karena mendengar isakan Hinata, "E-eh, No-Nona jangan menangis. Na-nanti aku dikira berbuat jahat padamu."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengusap airmatanya, "_A-arigatou gozaimasu_," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"_Hai'…hai'_. Ayo keluar dari sini," ajak pemuda itu.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan lapangan latihan anggota _baseball_. Kedua orang itu akhirnya memilih bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari pinggir lapangan. Suara riuh terdengar disana, karena memang jadwal bagi anggota _baseball_ untuk latihan. Biasanya mereka latihan hingga pukul lima sore. Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka selesai.

"Kau kenapa bisa terkurung di gudang?" tanya pemuda yang menolong Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap wajah penuh air mata itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, wajahnya kembali murung. Pemuda itu bingung melihat tingkah Hinata. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu. Dia yang mendadak diam pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka yang mengurungku disana," ucapnya pelan.

"Mereka?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Para _Senpai_ dari kelas dua dan tiga. Mereka ada banyak, aku tak bisa melawan."

"_Nani_?!" pekik pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga para _Senpai_ mengurungmu digudang?"

"Me-mereka bilang a-aku…," Hinata menghela nafas sejenak,"…menggoda kekasih mereka. Padahal, aku tak pernah menggoda siapapun. Tak pernah sekalipun."

Mata pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Gadis ini cantik dan manis. Gaya berbicaranya juga santun. Ia paham kenapa para _Senpai_ itu iri pada gadis yang ada disampingnya itu. Kepalanya yang berambut _blonde_pun mengangguk seraya mengusap dagunya, "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap pemuda yang disampingnya itu dengan bingung. Ia tak tahu, mata _amethyst_nya memukau pemuda itu.

"Aku punya solusi agar kau tak dijahili lagi oleh para _Senpai_, baik yang laki-laki maupun yang perempuan," tawarnya.

"A-apa itu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang, "Jadilah kekasihku, maka mereka akan menjauh darimu selama kau bersekolah disini."

"EH?!" pekiknya kaget. Usul pemuda ini benar-benar gila! Kekasih? Bahkan ia baru saja lulus dari SD beberapa bulan yang lalu, tak mungkin ia menjalin hubungan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa saja.

"Te-tenang dulu," sanggah pemuda itu cepat-cepat, "Bukan kekasih sungguhan, hanya pura-pura saja. Aku pikir, kalau kau memiliki kekasih para _Senpai_ tak akan menjahilimu lagi. Kau tak mau kan kalau dikurung di gudang seperti tadi?"

Hinata harus berpikir dua…_tidak,_ sepuluh kali untuk menerima tawaran ini. Ia juga harus memikirkan resikonya, menjadi kekasih seseorang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Tapi ia juga tak mau dijahili seperti tadi, dikurung di gudang. Para _Senpai_ yang tadi mengurungnya bahkan mengancam akan berbuat yang lebih jahat lagi padanya lain waktu. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Na-namamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn?"

"A-aku belum tahu namamu. Ta-tak mungkin kan seorang kekasih tak mengetahui nama pasangannya?"

Wajah pemuda itu nampak berseri, "Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

_-**Sunshine**!-_

* * *

Suara cicitan burung menjadi alarmnya pagi ini. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih buram. Ah, ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Ia bermimpi tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto ketika mereka SMP. Mimpi yang sangat indah dan manis, namun juga terasa pahit. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang memimpikan masa lalunya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia malah memimpikan hal itu.

Ia memperhatikan keadan sekelilingnya, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja, ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Posisi yang tak ia rubah dari tadi malam. Ia tak tahu kapan ia tertidur. Mungkin setelah lelah menangis dan bertemu dengan _Naruto_, ia tertidur.

"_Nee_-chan!" terdengar suara teriakan Hanabi berserta suara ketukan pintu. "_Nee_-chan, kenapa belum keluar kamar? _Nee_-chan sakit?" terdengar nada cemas dari suara adiknya itu.

Hinata perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar knopnya dan membukanya, "_Nee_-chan tak apa-apa, Hanabi."

Hanabi langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan kencang, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Nee_-chan. Aku takut _Nee_-chan sakit," ia terisak.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Hanabi, "_Arigatou_ telah mengkhawatirkanku. _Nee_-chan tak sakit, Hanabi."

Setelah memberi penjelasan pada adiknya, Hinata_pun_ meminta Hanabi untuk turun dan sarapan pagi sementara ia pergi mandi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah turun dengan pakaian rapi. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"_Nee_-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi ketika Hinata ingin menduduki kursinya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin _Nee_-chan temui, Hanabi," jawabnya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" tanya ibunya.

Hinata menggeleng. Tangannya mengambil selembar roti, ia lalu mengoleskan selai _blueberry_ kesukannya, "_Kaa_-san, hari ini aku ingin menemui Kiba-kun di kantornya."

Tak hanya ibunya, ayah dan kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan koran paginya ikut menoleh kaget. Pasalnya, Hinata terlihat sangat terpukul kemarin. Bahkan ketika pulang kerumah, ia mengacuhkan Kiba dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemuinya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan tentang pernikahan kami," jawabnya santai seraya mengigit roti _blueberry_nya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hitomi.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa makanan yang menempel, "Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya," wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu meminum susunya lalu berpamitan untuk pergi menemui Kiba.

* * *

_**-Sunshine!-**_

* * *

Naruto memijit kepalanya yang memang pusing sejak ia bangun tidur tadi pagi. Semalam adalah pengalaman aneh dan menyenangkan yang ia alami. Dirinya seumur hidup belum pernah berdelusi separah ini. Tapi, yah, ya sudah lah. Ia tak menyesalinya. Sebaliknya ia malah menikmatinya. Seandainya ia bisa berdelusi seperti itu tiap hari, pikirnya dalam hati.

Hari ini Naruto beserta kru-nya pergi ke Inuzuka Food and Co untuk bertemu dengan Kiba, membahas tentang kontrak yang ia setujui satu minggu yang lalu. Sesuai dengan isi kontrak, ia bersedia menjadi model iklan salah satu produk perusahaan milik Kiba.

"Proses pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan setelah konsermu nanti," ucap Shion.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan lift untuk menuju ruangan Kiba. Dari informasi yang Shion dapat, saat ini Kiba sedang ada tamu. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka akan menunggu dulu sebelum bertemu Kiba.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, Naruto. Tapi kumohon, bersikap baiklah hari ini. Perusahaan Inuzuka-san adalah yang memberikan sponsor terbesar di konsermu. Jika kau bertingkah laku buruk, nasib konsermu dipertaruhkan," nasihat Shion panjang lebar. Ia sangat tahu betul kalau Naruto adalah tipe _moody_. Segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan pasti sesuai dengan dengan suasana hatinya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja Shion berharap Naruto bisa menahan diri. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga untuk kru-kru yang sudah bekerja keras bersama demi terwujudnya konser tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk, "_Wakatta_…" Bunyi denting pintu lift berbunyi menandakan mereka sudah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Shion berjalan lebih dulu ke meja sekretaris. Dilihat dari jauh, sepertinya tamu yang ditemui Kiba belum pergi. Jadi mereka harus menunggu dulu di ruangan sebelah. Namun sebelum mereka masuk ke ruang tunggu, pintu ruangan Kiba terbuka.

"Apakah tak apa kalau kau pulang sendiri? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sejak kau tiba disini, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa mau kuantar?" ucap Kiba dengan nada khawatir pada tamunya.

"Tak perlu Kiba-kun. Aku bisa naik taksi atau minta jemput supir ayahku," balas wanita yang mengenakan _dress_ hijau muda selutut dihadapan Kiba. Mukanya memang terlihat pucat, namun ia tetap cantik. Rambutnya ia ikat _ponytail_ dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut dipelipis kanan dan kirinya.

Tubuh Naruto membatu seketika saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Walaupun ia tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja lahir dan bathinnya tak menerima ini semua. Rahangnya menegang, kedua tangannya pun mengepal erat dan gemetar. Ia menggeram rendah. Tatapannya penuh amarah, kesedihan, kebencian, dan kerinduan.

"Naru-" Shion tak melanjutkannya ketika melihat pria yang ada disampingnya itu memperlihatkan ekspresi menyeramkan. Naruto terlihat bagaikan ingin membunuh. Dan tatapannya lurus terpaku pada dua orang yang ada di depan mereka kini, Kiba dan wanita yang memakai _dress_ hijau muda itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku akan mengantarmu hingga _lobby_," tawar Kiba.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tadi kau bilang, kau masih ada tamu. Aku tak mau mengganggumu. Apa yang ingin kusampaikan telah kusampaikan. Urusanku disini sudah selesai."

Kiba menghela nafas kecewa. Kepalanya lantas menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana Naruto, Shion, dan para kru-nya berdiri. "Naruto? Sejak kapan kau ada disana? _Gomen_, tidak memperhatikan." Wajah Kiba sedikit bersemu. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Mata coklatnya lalu beralih pada wanita disampingnya. "Ah iya, dia tunanganku yang kemarin aku ceritakan."

"Hyuuga Hinata _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_," ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri seraya sedikit membungkuk. Manik _amethyst_nya lalu beralih ke arah Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi kalau pertemuan mereka akan berlanjut seperti ini. Hatinya terasa tertusuk ketika melihat raut wajah pria _blonde_ itu. Wajah _tan_ milikknya menunjukkan berbagai macam emosi.

"_Ohisashiburi_ _desu_, Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata yang tentu saja membuat setiap orang yang ada disana terkejut. Tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri.

* * *

**_-Sunshine!-_**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

_Hola-minna!_

Sudah lama ya~~ hehe, _gomen_

Aku kembali dari pertapaanku setelah _event_ NHTD yang belum lama usai. Tapi setelah ini publish, aku bertapa lagi. *dipasung NHL*

Hmm, kalian bingung sama adegan awal ketika Naruto berbicara dengan Hinata?

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya berbicara dengan Hinata dalam bentuk delusi. Umm, begini maksudnya. Kalau dilihat orang lain, Naruto bagaikan berbicara sendiri. Tapi menurutnya, dihadapannya ada orang yang menemaninya bicara. Begitu pula dengan adegan Hinata yang bicara dengan Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin ini adalah caraku memberikan pertanda bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Ya iyalah, berdelusi di waktu yang sama, dengan orang yang mereka cintai pula.

Hmm, sepertinya itu saja yang mau aku kasih tau. Jika mau tanya lebih lanjut, silahkan tanya pada kotak _review._ Jangan ditanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang ya. *disembur massa*

Dukung aku terus agar bisa membuat fanfik yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi!

_Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, and etc  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Gogatsu no Kaze **

_present_

**Sunshine!**

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai _lobby._ Tapi rasanya aku tak akan tenang jika tidak mengantarmu sampai rumah." Kiba khawatir, sangat. Ia tentu saja cemas jika Hinata berpergian sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Tapi dihadapannya sudah ada tamu yang ia tunggu.

Sebenarnya ada satu yang membuatnya sedikit bingung. Bagaimana Hinata bisa mengenal tamunya? Apakah Hinata dan Naruto pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kiba lumayan kaget ktika Hinata menyapa Naruto tadi.

Tatapan Hinata masih ke arah Naruto yang saat ini ekspresinya tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia terkejut, itu pasti. Tapi ada ekspresi lain yang nampak disana. Kiba sulit menjelaskannya.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Namun Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab. Kiba hanya melihat senyuman di bibir Hinata. Tapi, itu untuk Naruto?

"Hyuuga-san? Itu 'kan namamu?" Shion tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta antara tiga orang di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shion. "Maaf karena tidak sopan. Aku belum mengenalkan diriku padamu. _Hajimemashite, watashi wa _Hyuuga Hinata_ desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Hinata setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau dan Naruto..." kalimat Shion sedikit tersendat. Seakan-akan ia tak mau mendengar balasan dari Hinata.

"Kami teman satu SMP," jawab Hinata. Buyar sudah kegalauan yang Shion rasakan. Senyuman mengembang di paras cantiknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kalian adalah teman lama. Kau pasti sangat senang. Iya 'kan, Naruto?" Shion sedikit mengguncang bahu Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu seketika sadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan kikuk Naruto menjawab, "E-eh i-iya. Sudah lama sekali," lalu dengan gayanya yang polos ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kiba-kun, tamu yang ingin kau temui sudah datang. Aku-"

"Tidak!" Sanggah Kiba dengan cepat. "Pertemuan ini bisa ditunda dulu. Benar 'kan, Naruto?" Kiba sedikit menekan perkataannya yang terakhir seakan-akan meminta persetujuan.

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini sangat mengejutkannya. Semua serba tiba-tiba. Masa lalunya dan Hinata, semua seakan sekonyong-konyong jatuh dari langit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Melihat Naruto yang tanpa reaksi, Shion kemudian mengambil alih, "Hai', kalian pasti jarang bertemu. Kami sangat mengerti." Shion kembali menatap Naruto yang masih tanpa reaksi. "Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto bagaikan orang bingung. Tampangnya terlihat sangat konyol saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama sekarang?" tawar Kiba. Sebenarnya Hinata agak malas karena sebagian besar yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah dibicarakan dengan Kiba. Tapi berhubung ada Naruto disini, ya sudahlah.

Bingung dengan sikap Naruto akhirnya Shion memutuskan dengan sepihak, "Baiklah, ayo." Dengan riangnya ia menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah lift untuk memimpin mereka bertiga.

Entah mengapa, Shion merasakan tangan Naruto seketika menegang saat bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Bagaikan tangan itu tak mau disentuh dan menyuruhnya untuk berjaga jarak. Tapi Shion mengabaikannya. Toh itu hanya perasaannya saja

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

Para perawat hilir mudik mengerjakan tugasnya. Nampaknya rumah sakit yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga sedang kedatangan banyak pasien. Bukan karena adanya bencana alam atau kecelakaan masal, tapi karena faktor cuaca yang menyebabkan banyak orang-orang terkenal penyakit ringan seperti demam atau alergi.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat lagi," gumam Neji pada dirinya seraya melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu.

"Yo, Neji-senpai!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Neji tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Toneri," ia menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjanya yang juga belum pulang.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang semalam ini," ucap Toneri sambil memeriksa sesuatu yang ada di papan jalan yang dibawanya.

"Masih ada dua pasien yang menungguku. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi baru bisa pulang," Neji mengambil peralatannya untuk bertugas. "Aku pergi dulu, Toneri." Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas menuju ruang prakteknya.

"Tunggu dulu, _Senpai_!" Tahan Toneri sebelum Neji meninggalkannya.

"Hn?"

"Nanti pulang bersamaku saja, Senpai. Kebetulan aku ada urusan ke daerah rumahmu," tawar Toneri.

Neji mengangguk, "_Okay_, baiklah," ia langsung meninggalkan Toneri. Ia tidak melihat senyuman tipis Toneri yang tercipta dari jawabannya.

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

"Senangnya hari ini," gumam Kiba.

"Hn?" Walaupun gumaman Kiba ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Hinata tetap mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil, menuju ke rumah Hinata. Setelah tadi siang mereka makan bersama dengan Naruto dan Shion, mereka berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang sambil membicarakan tentang pernikahan Melanjutkan pembicaraan di kantor Kiba tadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang hari ini. Tak ku kira kau akan datang menemuiku. Aku kira kau masih marah karena keputusan ayahmu." Tatapan Kiba tetap lurus ke arah jalan di depannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memakai jasa supir, tapi ia lebih suka hanya berdua saja jika bersama Hinata.

"Masih marah, itu pasti. Tapi aku marah bukan padamu, Kiba-kun. Jadi kau tenang saja." Balas Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Kau akhirnya setuju dengan keputusan ayahmu untuk menikah dalam beberapa hari lagi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak," Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah tasnya. "Hanya saja percuma membangkang ayahku, hasilnya akan sama saja. Keputusan terbaik adalah menerimanya. Tapi aku akan mengajukan beberapa syarat. Aku tak mau menerima begitu saja."

Kiba tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga kalau calon istrinya itu memiliki pendirian yang kuat dan juga keras kepala. Tapi inilah yang disukai Kiba, selain parasnya yang cantik, "Lalu, apa permintaanmu kalau boleh aku tahu?"

"Aku ingin pernikahan yang sederhana. Hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman terdekat. Hanya itu."

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung, mengapa Hinata menginginkan permintaan sesederhana itu? Toh ayahnya pasti akan mengabulkan. "Hanya itu?"

Hinata nenghela nafasnya, berat dan panjang, "Mungkin menurutmu ini sangat mudah dan akan segera dikabulkan. Tapi bagi ayahku ini permintaan yang mengada-ada dan tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Ayahku bukanlah orang biasa, Kiba-kun. Ayahku memiliki kolega-kolega yang merupakan orang-orang penting di negara ini. Keluarga kami juga merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan tertua di negara ini. Ibaratnya, pernikahan dalam keluargaku bagaikan royal wedding. Dirayakan oleh orang banyak. Kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri. Banyak peraturan pra-pernikahan yang harus kau pahami sebelumnya."

Ya, Kiba tahu itu. Hyuuga merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di seluruh negeri. Tapi benarkah pernikahan mereka akan serumit ini? Mungkin Kiba harus mengkaji ulang semuanya.

"Ayahku sudah bilang padamu bukan, jika ia menginginkan pernikahan secara tradisional?" Kiba mengangguk. Hinata kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "Aturan, tahapan, perayaan, dan semuanya mengenai pernikahan harus kita lewati satu demi satu."

"Sepertinya sangat rumit."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri pernikahan bibiku. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak mau melakukan pernikahan yang sesuai dengan permintaan ayahku. Kau tahu, dibutuhkan banyak biaya untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan itu. Karenanya keluarga kami selalu menikahkan anaknya dengan keluarga terpandang yang berstatus ekonomi kelas atas sepertimu."

Kiba tak merasa tersindir sama sekali karena ia sendiri sangat mensyukuri perjodohan yang ibunya lakukan. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa ia akan mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk meminang wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya kini. Namun hasil sepadan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ah, aku teringat sesuatu," Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Bukankah konsernya juga diselenggarakan minggu depan?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Benar. Tapi tak bertepatan dengan pernikahan kita. Tenang saja." Mobil yang mereka naiki sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Mulai hari Senin, kita akan mulai sibuk. Kau tak akan mungkin bisa mengurusi pekerjaanmu. Apakah itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki tangan kanan yang dapat diandalkan. Selama proses pernikahan kita, ia akan bertugas mewakiliku." Seringai khas Kiba keluar untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sangat pelik sepertinya. Terlihat dari kecemasan yang ada pada raut wajah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba dengan lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu sebelum kita menikah. Aku tak mau ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan setelah kita menikah," ucap Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Dengan takut Kiba menanyakannya. Tapi mau tak mau ia juga harus mengetahuinya.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto."

"Eh?!" Mata Kiba sedikit terbelalak. Tapi akhirnya pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sungguh-sungguh ke Hinata terjawab juga.

"Tadi siang, aku bilang padamu kalau ia hanyalah teman SMP ku. Tapi sebenarnya ia lebih dari itu."

"_Cho-chotto matte tte, _Hinata. Aku harus menyiapkan hatiku dulu," debaran tak menentu kini menyerang jantung Kiba. Mendadak ia merasakan sesak dan sedikit sakit. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Hinata diam sejenak tanpa menoleh ke arah Kiba.

Kiba menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas, "_Okay_, kau boleh melanjutkannya."

"Naruto...dia...," Mulut Hinata terasa berat mengucapkannya. "Dia orang yang aku cintai. Dia cinta pertamaku yang masih aku cintai hingga saat ini."

_Kami_-sama, tak menyangka kalau Kiba akan mendengar hal ini. Sekarang ia mengerti, yang membuat Hinata menolak pernikahan bukanlah ayahnya. Tapi cintanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau masih mau menerimaku?"

Kiba terdiam. Ia masih merasa sangat terkejut. Ia menyukai Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata yang menjadi istrinya kelak. Tapi apakah ia sanggup menerima Hinata yang mencintai orang lain, bukan dirinya?

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

Setelah tiba di apartemennya, Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa putih empuk favoritnya. Matanya terpejam tertutup oleh lengan yang berada diatasnya.

"Cantiknya, calon istri Inuzuka-san. Sangat cocok." Shion berusaha menghidupkan suasana dengan membuka percakapan. Tapi Naruto tetap saja diam. Shion tahu kalau pria itu tidak tidur. "_Ne_, Naruto. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto masih terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya suara nafasnya yang berat seakan habis berlari.

"Naruto, sejak kemarin kau jadi pendiam. Sebenarnya aku tak mau bertanya karena pasti akan mengganggumu, tapi situasi hatimu juga menggangguku," racau Shion. "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri," gumam Naruto hampir tak terdengar.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau. Aku tahu pasti kalau kau akan begini terus hingga esok. Aku ingin tahu penyebabnya. Sekarang," Shion tetap keras dengan pendiriannya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Shion." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat berat dan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi denganku, Naruto. Apakah itu salah? Kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Apa salahnya jika kau-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," kali ini Naruto benar-benar memaksa. Aura gelap menguar dari dirinya.

Mau tak mau, Shion harus mengiyakan, "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau masih seperti ini hingga besok, aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengoceh sepanjang hari." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shion mengambil tas dan dokumen-dokumen yang berisi pekerjaannya. Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah-katapun saat Shion meninggalkannya.

"_Kuso_!" Entah apa yang dirasakan. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Amarah, kesedihan, kegalauan, semuanya bercampur aduk. Dan penyebab dari semua itu adalah Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu sepenuhnya. Karena sebagian besar kesalahan memang ada pada dirinya. Ia menyadari itu, sangat menyadarinya.

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

"Mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Toneri ketika hendak menepikan mobilnya. Ia melihat mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang rumah Neji.

"Oh, itu pasti mobil Kiba," jawab Neji dengan entengnya.

"Kiba?" tanya Toneri balik.

"Calon suami adikku, Hinata." Neji melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Lalu bergegas turun dari mobil. Tapi sebelum itu, Toneri menahannya.

"Ma-maksudmu Hinata akan menikah?" Toneri masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Neji mengangguk, "Kalau tak salah minggu depan. Ayahku menginginkan pernikahan diadakan secepatnya."

"Dan dia setuju?" Tanya Toneri penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tadi pagi dia seperti orang tak bernyawa. Tapi sekeras apapun dia menolak, dia tak akan berhasil. Keputusan ayahku sudah mutlak. Itu sudah peraturan dalam keluarga kami."

Toneri terdiam. Tatapannya menuju ke mobil yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih Toneri, sudah mengantarku sampai ke rumah."

"Ah-oh i-iya," Toneri tersadar dari lamunannya karena perkataan Neji.

Toneri melihat, Neji tak langsung masuk ke rumahnya melainkan menuju mobil yang ada di depannya. Neji terlihat sedang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil. Mungkin untuk memastikan kalau yang berada di mobil adalah Kiba atau bukan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka. Dan keluarkan sesosok wanita mungil dengan rambut panjang terurai dari sana. Itu Hinata.

Toneri tak langsung beranjak pulang, ia malah melipat kedua tangannya di atas kemudi mobil dan menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memandangi kecantikan wanita yang saat ini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Neji tanpa senyuman manis yang biasanya selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

Ah, Hinata. Pria ini jatuh cinta kepadamu. Setengah mati ia menahannya dan sampai hari ini tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi, apa yang Toneri dengan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bagaikan dihantam palu raksasa.

Pujaan hatinya akan menikah. Ia tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela. Sampai matipun ia tetap tidak rela. Hinata itu wanitanya. Miliknya. Yang boleh menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu hanya dia seorang. Membayangkan Hinata bercinta dengan orang lain saja Toneri tak sanggup. Dan akhirnya ia pun memikirkan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Apapun caranya.

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

Pagi itu Naruto mengadakan pertemuan lagi dengan Kiba. Itu sudah biasa, apalagi konsernya akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Yang membuat tidak biasa adalah kehadiran wanita yang memakai _mini dress_ selutut berwarna pink dengan corak bunga sewarna dengan sepatunya, putih. Matanya yang sebening _amethyst_ terlihat tak bersinar. Ia terus menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Bagaikan anak kecil yang tak mau diganggu, wanita itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Wanita itu adalah Hinata.

"Kau bosan, Hinata?" tanya Kiba setelah selesai melakukan pertemuan.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya Hinata menjawab, "Tidak. Aku bermain dari tadi." Jari-jari lentiknya lincah menari di atas ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke toko bunga yang kau ceritakan tadi."

Hinata menghentikan permainannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Baiklah. Lagipula siang nanti aku ada kuliah."

_Amethyst_nya lalu menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandang keluar jendela. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya dari awal jalannya pertemuan, ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Tujuannya hanyalah mendengar suara Naruto. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya suara managernya yang terdengar. Apa Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya?

"Na-Naruto-kun," dengan segenap kekuatannya ia memanggil Naruto. Berharap ada respon dari pria tersebut.

Kiba dan Shion lumayan terkejut karena Hinata tak disangka menyapa Naruto. Tatapan mereka berdua menuju ke Hinata yang saat ini pipinya bersemu cantik. Sedangkan Naruto?

Bagaikan baru kembali dari _la-la-land_, Naruto terbata-bata menjawab panggilan Hinata, "I-i-i-iya. A-a-ada apa, Hi-Hinata?"

Rasa sakit seketika timbul di dada Shion. Tiba-tiba dan sangat menusuk. Ia melihat ada semburat merah muncul dari pipi _tan_ pria yang ia sukai itu.

Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali. Bahkan Kiba baru pertama kali melihat senyuman Hinata yang seperti ini. Pria bermata coklat itu tersenyum miris. Tak seharusnya ia membawa Hinata pagi ini. Ia sudah menduga pemandangan ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Se-senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," dengan malu-malu Hinata mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sejak tadi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia sungguh bingung dengan sikap Hinata. Kemarin saat ia pertama kali bertemu Hinata kembali, Hinata berteriak padanya dan bilang kalau membencinya. Tapi sekarang ia malu-malu seakan tak terjadi apapun. Apakah semua wanita seperti ini? Perasaan mereka memang sulit ditebak.

"Ah-oh, i-iya. Aku juga," masih dengan kebingungannya Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya dan mendekati Hinata yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu.

Reflek Kiba dan Shion membuat dinding pembatas antara mereka berdua. "Na-Naruto, kita masih ada janji lain. Ayo segera pergi," ucap Shion pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Kiba, "Hinata, kau bilang siang ini kau ada kuliah. Jadi, ayo kita ke toko bunga sekarang."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling menatap. Lalu bersamaan mereka memberikan jawaban ke ajakan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo," tak ada protes apapun dari mereka berdua.

Mereka akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Naruto pergi bersama Shion, sedangkan Hinata bersama Kiba.

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

Udara sangat sejuk. Angin bertiup tak terlalu kencang. Musim semi yang sangat hangat. Mungkin karena sudah mau memasuki musim panas maka udara tidak terlalu dingin. Sebagian tempat masih ada bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Apa itu toko bunga yang pernah kita datangi sebelumnya?" tanya Kiba saat mereka di perjalanan.

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan. Toko itu terletak di pinggiran kota. Aku ingin melihat lavender yang dijual disana."

"_Souka_," Kiba fokus menyetir. Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi ia harus menyingkirkan itu. Ia tak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hinata jujur padanya dan itu sudah sangat bagus. Lalu apalagi yang Kiba harapkan? Tetapi bohong kalau Kiba tak khawatir tentang perasaan Hinata yang menurutnya masih terombang-ambing. Sebaiknya ini kesempatannya untuk mengambil hati Hinata dan menjadikan wanita itu seutuhnya miliknya.

"Toko itu," tunjuk Hinata. "Kau berhenti disini saja. Biar aku sendiri yang menyeberang kesana." Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah Kiba memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir pinggir jalan.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Kiba.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar," Hinata tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil.

Kiba menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia sedikit memundurkan dan merendahkan posisi bangkunya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan disana. Pria sesibuk Kiba kini rela menunggu seorang wanita yang hanya ingin membeli bunga. Kalau bukan Hinata, Kiba pasti sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Ia lalu memikirkan tentang pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Ah, malam ini ia harus ke rumah Hinata untuk menemui calon ayah mertuanya lagi. Kiba masih awam dengan pernikahan cara tradisional. Kakaknya menikah tidak serumit ini. Tapi Kiba tetap menikmatinya. Senyumanpun terkembang diwajahnya membayangkan kehidupannya setelah menikah nanti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan ban mobil tak jauh dari tempat parkirnya. Dengan kaget Kiba langsung saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang yang ada di seberang jalan. Karena penasaran ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

Dadanya sesak, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering, tubuhnyapun lemas. Matanya melihat Hinata tergolek bersimbah darah dengan bunga lavender yang masih dalam pelukannya. Sekuat tenaga Kiba menggerakkan kakinya, berlari ke arah calon istrinya itu.

"HINATA!" teriaknya pilu.

* * *

**-Sunshine!-**

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Jreng jreng jreng jrengg!

Hallo, minna! Aku _update_ lagi nih, ehehe

Gomen lama menunggu, hingga berbulan-bulan. Mood ku untuk menulis baru saja kembali.

Masih ada dua fanfic lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Semoga bulan ini bisa selesai semuanya

Minta doanya ya, minna!

Terus dukung aku agar bisa menelurkan karya-karya yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi.

_Adios!_


End file.
